


Honest Garden

by hyumagashi



Series: wrestling bullshit [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gardens, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, SO, ao3 give steve blackman a character tag do it now, ha, only rated mature because of the light angst i guess, rooftop, uhhh yea, wrote this at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi
Summary: “Kenny…” Steve started, “Do you think we’re losing each other?”The question startled Ken, even if he didn’t let it seem that way right away, Steve knew. Kinda was wishing that he hadn’t said anything but he supposed it was way too late now.“What do you mean by that?” Ken wondered, halfway worried but intrigued for the most part.“Do you think that we’re drifting apart?” Steve inquired, knowing that he’d regret it but he at least wanted to mentally prepare himself for any falling out.Still… why did Steve have to say it as if they weren’t together anymore? Again, he didn’t let it seem that way right away but it hurt. Steve saw it and was probably better than reading Ken than anyone else.“Hm… It’s hard to say.”
Relationships: Ken Shamrock/Steve Blackman
Series: wrestling bullshit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025307
Kudos: 2





	Honest Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Look originally this was gonna be very fluffy and cute but then it took a turn for the worse.... i dunno what’s wrong with me but regardless i hope u enjoyed it

It wasn’t much, but it was enough to help Ken keep his mind off of things for a while. He’d started a very small garden not too long ago. It wasn’t the most exciting hobby in the world but it kept him busy from other things.

For what seemed like an eternity, Ken sat on the rooftop by himself for the most part. Tapping his fingers against the desk as he stared off into his flowers, allowing his mind to drift off into other places.

Now that he could think a little bit clearer, it’s been far too long since he was able to truly be by himself like this. Being around people was nice and all but he just needed a moment to think to himself now and then.

Ken let another breath out as he leaned back into his seat, it was getting a lot warmer outside, which was good for some people, bad for others, but Ken didn’t seem to care.

Eventually, he stood up and began to start caring for his very small, but honest garden. A hobby that he’d take pride in more than he had originally anticipated. While taking care of his flowers, he could hear the door open from behind him, and yet for better or for worse, he elected to ignore it.

The footsteps from behind him grew closer and closer, and yet Ken decided not to turn around and see who it was. Because he recognizes those footsteps, so he thinks he already knows who it is.

The man next to him decided to grab a chair, a sit down right next to where Ken was squatting, clearing his throat before he spoke.

“How are you, Kenny?” Steve spoke, it’d been a minute since they had last seen each other. So Ken couldn’t help but smile softly at his presence, he didn’t even bother to hide it either. He knew that Steve enjoyed at least feeling as though he liked having him around.

“Fine.” Kenny shrugged, lazily. Eventually, he stood up. Turning around to face Steve who was already getting himself comfortable. “Where’ve you been?”

“Haven’t been coming lately,” Steve admitted, he couldn’t. He had a lot on his mind and then there was… therapy. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Ken sighed, though Steve couldn’t tell if it was a disappointed sigh or if he was just blowing off steam. “I was just thinking about you the other day. I was gonna check on you that day, I don’t really remember why I didn’t.”

Steve let out a soft laugh, dismissing the situation. He’d wanted to see him but he recognizes that Ken’s got a lot on his mind as well.

“I missed you.” Steve admitted, re-adjusting himself in his seat. Ken locked eyes with Steve for a moment, sharing a small smile with him before tending back to the garden.

“You missed me?” Ken asked, “Why? I haven’t gone anywhere.”

“I’ve wanted to see you again for a while.” Steve elaborated, he was just never in the right headspace to see Ken, and he didn’t wanna burden him with anything that he might’ve been dealing with. “It’s not your fault, though. I need to start taking better care of myself.”

“Yeah, you do.” Ken couldn’t help but agree with that, not sure how much longer he can stand to see Steve struggling every fucking day, “You try, though. And you haven’t given up, yet. So, I’ll give you that.”

Another laugh came out of Steve, before he relaxed again, observing Ken’s facial expression. He was at ease, for once. He likes it when it’s like this, Ken wasn’t stressed about anything, just focused on his garden.

And that was all Steve could ever need right now.

“Kenny…” Steve started, “Do you think we’re losing each other?”

The question startled Ken, even if he didn’t let it seem that way right away, Steve knew. Kinda was wishing that he hadn’t said anything but he supposed it was way too late now.

“What do you mean by that?” Ken wondered, halfway worried but intrigued for the most part.

“Do you think that we’re drifting apart?” Steve inquired, knowing that he’d regret it but he at least wanted to mentally prepare himself for any falling out.

Still… why did Steve have to say it as if they weren’t together anymore? Again, he didn’t let it seem that way right away but it hurt. Steve saw it and was probably better than reading Ken than anyone else.

“Hm… It’s hard to say.” Ken answered. Were they…? “Do you think so?”

“I don’t want to.” Steve huffed, “But I know that you can’t stand to see me like this.”

That was true. How could he take care of Steve when he could barely take care of himself? Still, he wasn’t going to let go of Steve because of it. Ken needed Steve almost as much as he did. He’d suck it up and put aside his feelings for him. Even if Steve didn’t want him to.

“But I did say that I was always gonna be in your corner. Plus, I don’t mind being with you. Even if it’s just to say hi.” Ken shrugged.

“And I keep telling you that you don’t have to go through with that, Ken.” Steve protested, but that wouldn’t stop him.

“It’s something to do.” Ken joked, weakly laughing. It was amazing that he still had it in him to crack a joke, though.

“Speaking of things to do…” Steve redirects, smiling while he did it, “When did you start this garden, again?”

“Ah… a couple months ago.” Ken recapped, “It isn’t the most exciting hobby in the world but it takes my mind off of things.”

Steve hummed at the information, it was nice to look at. He went to check on it now and then. Even when Ken wasn’t there to see it with him, he enjoyed looking at how well put together it looked.

“It’s beautiful to look at, by the way.” Steve complimented, and it made Ken happier than he thinks he should be. It made him feel like all the effort he put into it wasn’t for nothing. 

“I really appreciate that, Steve.” Ken smiled, grabbing the other chair that was nearby, and seating himself next to Steve. “Considering the fact that it’s for you, that makes me happy.”

The suggestion took Steve by surprise. He thought that the gardening thing was just a hobby to take his mind off of things but he never realized that it was dedicated to him.

“Is it really?” Steve wondered, clearly still in shock. Ken probably shouldn’t have been finding that funny, and yet he did.

“Well, not originally. I just wanted something to do at first.” Ken admitted, “You said the same thing you just told me a minute ago. And I decided to add more to it, for you.”

“Geez, Kenny…” Steve sighed, letting out a small laugh as he stared at his shoes in embarrassment, “I didn’t expect that.”

Ken gave him a smirk, one that Steve could only see from the corner of his eye. He used his fist to lift Steve’s face from his chin. Perhaps that was the fighter still in him after everything, his hands transitioned to both sides of his face before the two of them shared a kiss.

“You probably should have. I wouldn’t have done this for anybody else.” Ken poked, receiving another small laugh from Steve. Moments like these never failed to remind Steve how much he needed Ken in his life.

“I love you, Kenny.” Steve sighed, pressing his forehead against Ken’s.

“I love you, too.” Ken stated, lifting his head off of Steve’s and allowing himself to stand up, “I’ll drive you home today.”

He just can’t see himself letting go of Steve, he won’t let go of him. Even if it gets him killed.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in BlackRock supremacy


End file.
